The Relationship between Ramen and Stars
by Clogallie
Summary: Utau has loved ramen since...she did. She also loved beating Ramen Boy in his ramen challenges. But what happens when she loses and needs to say yes to his 'request? And stars? "Since then, ramen has never not reminded me of stars."


**Heehee! I suddenly wanted to write a Kutau one-shot. And here it is! Though I find it kinda cliched cause it started at the ramen store...--sobs in corner--**

**Sorry about that. Anyways, enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara)**

* * *

I don't know since when, or why, but one day, I realized my love for ramen. I loved going to that ramen store and slurping on my ramen, gobbling down that bowl of rice, it's like a tradition for me to have at least five trips to the ramen store every week.

Though of course, _he's_ there too.

None other than Ramen Boy, Souma Kukai.

Alright, it all started with that competition he challenged me to. Remember, back when I went to have ramen with Amu? And met him? And how he so subtly challenged me to a challenge at the new ramen store that just opened? That was just the beginning. I grew to love that store's ramen, so I go over often. Though Ramen Boy goes over often too.

"Hey, isn't this Idol-san?" his oh-so-familiar voice came from on top of me. I raised my head and saw Ramen Boy smiling that smile of his and ruffling my hair. I shruged it off and he took a seat next to me, asking the boss for a bowl of ramen.

"You seem awfully lonely eating ramen by yourself." Ramen Boy commented casually. I finished my bowl and looked at him.

"Your point being?" I asked. He finished his bowl and grinned.

"Up for another challenge, Idol-san?" Ramen Boy asked. I smirked right back.

"You're _so_ going down this time." I said. He grinned back.

"5 bowls of ramen. Whoever finishes first pays for the other and their own." I could feel my competitive side raging, impatient to start the competition.

"You're on." Ramen Boy waved his hand and explained the situation to the boss. He sighed, though smiled. He has been the judge of our competitions for a _long_ time.

"Alright, you two. When you're done with one bowl, I'll pass you the next." He first gave us each one bowl. Ramen Boy and I picked up our chopsticks.

"Ready…get set…go!" the boss exclaimed. And the ramen competition began.

* * *

"And the winner is…Kukai! Good job, m'boy!" the boss patted Ramen Boy on his back warmly. Kukai smiled back a goofy smile.

"Awh thanks!" He then turned his attention to me. "Idol-san, cough up the money now!" he said teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

"How much?" I asked the boss. He checked a small piece of paper.

"2500 yen." I looked up from searching in my wallet.

"WHAT? Why is it so expensive?" I exclaimed. The boss seemed confused.

"Kukai ordered the expensive 250 yen one **(A/N: I made this up. I don't know how much a good bowl of ramen costs. Understand, okay?).** 10 bowls in total, with a whopping total of 2500 yen." The boss explained slowly. He handed me the receipt, which I read over. Dang, he was right.

I flipped through my wallet, pitifully coughing up 2000 yen. I wasn't used to bringing a lot of money around because…I had a…habit…of losing stuff. Dang, what was I gonna do…

"Short on money, Idol-san?" Ramen Boy's voice came from his seat. I looked up and glared at him.

"Nothing of that sort." YES IT WAS TOTALLY OF THAT SORT! I heard my mind yell. Great, and my Charas weren't even here.

Dang it, what was I gonna do? I still needed 500 yen, and I lost a challenge, so how could I ask Ramen Boy for money? Perhaps I can talk to the boss…I'm _not_ gonna borrow any money from a stranger…hmm…seems like I can only…

"I can pay for the money you didn't bring." Ramen Boy said casually, though the way it came out made me think he was laughing at the fact I lost a challenge and was still asking the opponent for help. I glared at him.

"I don't accept pity." I said roughly. Ramen Boy smiled.

"Nothing of that sort. I'll pay for you, but you gotta accept my request." Ramen Boy explained. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Request?" I spoke my mind. He laughed.

"Yup. But you gotta agree first." He insisted. I look at him weirdly.

"I'm not a kindergartener. No way." I hissed, turning my attention back to the boss to explain why I was short of 500 yen.

"Are you sure?" Ramen Boy scooted over and whispered in my ear. I felt tingles rushing up and down my body. His voice sounded so…alluring…like velvet…trying to persuade me…convince me…

AGH. What am I thinking? Ramen Boy's…just another boy.

"N—no." I stuttered out. Suddenly, I realized I had answered the wrong thing.

"No, wait! I mean no, I don't wanna agree—" But Ramen Boy was already laughing like he had won the lottery. He gave the boss 2500 yen and turned towards me.

"Alright Idol-san. Let's go out and I'll tell you my request." I walked out grumbling at how he had tricked me, though he was just laughing the whole way.

Once we were out of the ramen store, he took my wrist and led me through roads and streets, finally arriving in a park. The sun had already set, with night life already arousing around us. The moon shined brightly in the sky, with the stars winking at us.

"Um…Ramen Boy? What are we doing here?" I asked him. Gosh, just tell me the request and get going with it. I needed to go home.

I then realized he was holding onto my hand now. He was in front of me, looking around for something, so he still didn't notice.

"Um…Ramen Boy…" I trailed off. He turned around.

"Yes, Idol-san?" he asked cheerfully. I blushed a faint red.

"Your…your hand." I managed out. He looked down at his hand and realized it was still holding mine.

"Awh…Idol-san doesn't want me to hold her hand!" Ramen Boy exclaimed exaggeratedly. I blushed even redder and shook his hand away.

"Ju—just tell me your request and get a move on." I stammered out. Ramen Boy smirked.

"Turn around." He said. I gave him a weird look, but he insisted. I gave in and turned around.

"What are we doi—" I was cut off when suddenly, I felt Ramen Boy hug me from behind me, his hands around my waist, his chin supporting itself on my shoulder, his breaths tickling my earlobe. I could almost feel his grin.

"I want you," he said, pronouncing each word slowly and clearly with his velvet voice, "to spend the night here with me, gazing up at the stars. Is that alright, _Utau-chan_?" The way he pronounced my name…it felt so…different. Ikuto pronounced it with indifference. Amu...tried to pronounce it enthusiastically. But Kukai...

Shocks were running up and down my body now. I blushed a deep red, imitating Amu, and he laughed next to me.

"Utau-chan?" he asked again. I blushed even redder, if that was possible, and nodded my head, unable to give him an appropriate verbal answer. He smiled, let go of my waist, and turned me around, grabbing my wrist. "I'll take you somewhere special!" he exclaimed, dragging me along.

We walked past roads, grass, trees, shrubs, and flowers, till we finally got to a clearing. I gazed in amazement. It was a small grassland, with a few wildflowers blooming here and there, totally surrounded by trees and shrubs. If you looked from the outside, you'd never find here. I walked over, in awe, and found myself a place to sit down on, with my head up gazing at the stars.

"The stars…they're awfully pretty tonight." I noted. I turned to look at him when he gave no response. He was staring at me, grinning widely. I blushed and looked away from him. He sighed playfully and came to take a seat next to me.

"Their beauty is nothing compared to yours…" he muttered. I blushed harder and he realized, a smirk forming on his face.

"Utau-chan." He suddenly sat up and looked at me seriously. I always felt weird when he did this. Whenever he looked serious, or acted serious, or did anything serious. Serious wasn't supposed to be in his dictionary. I faced him and asked, "Yes?"

He gulped, an awkward silence enshrouding the atmosphere around us. He looked down on the ground, obviously wanting to say something, but couldn't say it out loud.

"Utau." He said this time, without a honorific. Dead serious. I looked in his eyes. The usual playful twinkle was gone, replaced with seriousness, seriousness, and more seriousness.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you go out with me?" he asked.

More silence rushed forth. I stared at him, unable to comprehend what he'd just said.

_He'd just said…girlfriend…go out…BE HIS GIRLFRIEND._ My mind screamed. But my outer appearance was cool and impassive, showing no interest. I'm reminding myself of Amu.

"Sorry for troubling you!" His cheerful attitude returned, as he let out a laugh. "I just had to get that off my chest. Sorry for troubling." He said again. He smiled, though there was some sorrow in it.

I embraced him in a hug, my bangs covering my eyes. Finally, I whispered to him:

"Yes."

He probably smiled, and I felt his hands on my back, hugging me back. We stayed in the embrace for about a minute, when finally, I let go.

I finally looked in his eyes after my answer. They were filled with a new energy, a new motivation, a new outlook on life.

I laid down on the grass, back to gazing at the stars. He soon followed suit. I turned my head and looked over at him gazing at the stars, his eyes now looking dreamy.

I scooted over and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a bit and turned my way.

"Wha—what?" he blurted. I smiled.

"What, is it illegal to kiss my boyfriend's cheek?" I said teasingly. He blushed a bit more but smiled and laughed, kissing me back on my cheek.

"I love you…" he whispered to me before turning back to the stars. I stared at him a bit longer and replied.

"I love you too." I turned back to the stars too, sharing our first memory together as a couple.

Since then, ramen has never not reminded me of stars.

* * *

**Love it? Hated it? Found it cliched? It was just a random thought...**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
